


Pillow Talk

by theelderfish



Series: Angst and Fluff Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Elder Scrolls - Fandom, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Import from Tumblr, OC Angst and Fluff Week 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderfish/pseuds/theelderfish
Summary: For @apocrypha-prompts OC Angst and Fluff Week!“That’s mine,” Nocturnal purred, pawing ineffectually at the pillow.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Love Confession

Nocturnal stalked over to the left side of the bed, pressing her cheek against Ophelia’s until her cheekbone dug in. Her hand ghosted up Ophelia’s side, who patched her legs around Nocturnal’s pillow.

“That’s mine,” She purred, pawing ineffectually at the pillow.

“Is it?” Ophelia laughed, burying her face deeper into the silk cover. She rolled, bringing Nocturnal with her, until she straddled the pillow. “Why is it under me, then.”

She squealed when Nocturnal tickled her sides, sending them crashing to the bed. Ophelia wiggled back to the pillow and latched onto it.

“It’s mine.” Ophelia sung, breathless.

Nocturnal jumped on her, scrambling for the pillow as Ophelia laughed.

Ophelia’s cheeks were red from smiling, eyes flaming gold.

Nocturnal snagged the top of the cover, pressing herself against Ophelia. “I love you.” She whispered.

While Ophelia’s cheek burned red, Nocturnal stole the pillow back.

“Thank you.” She demurred, kissing the awestruck look off Ophelia’s face.


End file.
